Life
by Bulma Chan
Summary: A "How Bulma and Vegeta got together" ficcy. There seem to be a lot of those around.... Please Read and Review!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Bulma awoke to sunlight pouring over her face. Stretching, she yawned and looked at her alarm clock. It was eight in the morning. Bulma blinked her eyes to clear her sleep blurred vision. 

_Eight?_

Bulma blinked again, and then thought. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she became instantly awake.

"EIGHT??!"

She screamed. Popping up and out from underneath the warm covers of her bed, she grabbed her robe.

"Eight? How can it be eight?! I set my alarm for six! I have a meeting in half an hour! How am I going to be ready in time?!"

She talked to herself all the way to her bathroom, where she proceeded to take the quickest shower in history.

Running to her closet, she began to tear clothes from the hangers. 

"What am I going to wear?! I'm going to be late!"

She grabbed a light blue skirt, a white midriff shirt, and boots. Then she ran to her vanity and tied her hair back with a blue ribbon.

"Aaahhh! I don't have time for makeup!!"

Bulma grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs.

Bulma's mother was in the kitchen making breakfast. Vegeta was in from the gravity machine, consuming inhuman amounts of food. As soon as Bulma's mother had made a pancake, it was gone down Vegeta's throat. 

Just then, Bulma ran into the room. Her mother looked up from the skillet, eyeing her frantic daughter.

"Konnichi wa Bulma chan!" She said her usual sickeningly cheery voice.

Bulma just looked at her. Then she burst into a flurry of words.

"Ohayo Okaasan. Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late for my meeting!"

Bulma's mother just smiled.

"Oh Bulma chan, don't be so dramatic. Have some breakfast!" She said as she finished another pancake.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta's pile of pancakes, which were covered in globs of butter and gallons of sticky syrup. She made a face.

"How can you stuff so much in your mouth all at once?" She asked. Vegeta just looked at her, then shoved six more pancakes down his throat while smirking at her look of disgust.

"I don't have time okaasan! I have to leave now! Where is otousan?"

Bulma's mother shrugged. 

"Out in the lab probably. Sure you can't have breakfast? I made pancakes!"

Bulma ran out of the kitchen while calling over her shoulder, "Gomen okaasan! I don't have time! Ja na!"

Bulma was running so fast towards the lab that she wasn't looking where she was going. Which is probably why she ran smack into the person that she most did not want to see at the moment. Looking up at person she gasped out, "Su-sumimasen! I didn't see you! Gomen nasai!"

Then she saw his face.

"Yamucha!"

Yamucha looked a bit confused.

"Obyo Bulma chan. Are you okay?"

Bulma was flustered by the presence of her ex-boyfriend and blushed slightly.

"Hai. I'm fine. Have you seen my father?" She asked.

Yamucha nodded. "Yes. He's in the lab." Bulma leapt to her feet.

"Arigatou domo! Ja na!" She called as she continued to run to the lab.

"Ja na!" Yamucha called back to her. Then he turned and walked to the kitchen, where Puar had headed.

_Never can keep up with that woman! _He thought to himself.

Bulma entered the lab, gasping as she called out, "Otousan! Where are you? I need the plans!" She stumbled over to the table where her father sat.

"What? Hmmm…" Her father said as he looked at the computer screen.

"That can't be rite… I'd better recalculate my calculations… What? Bulma? Oh! Konnichi wa! Ogenki deska? What can I do for you?"

Bulma glared at her father.

"The plans otousan! For the meeting!" Bulma's father looked confused for a moment. Then he slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Of course! The meeting is today! Well here Bulma chan.. Let me give these to you… Hmmm… I was sure I put them here…" 

Bulma sighed in exasperation as her father groped around through his desk.

"Ah yes! Here they are! That was a silly place for me to put them… What am I doing with these again?"

"You are giving them to me, otousan, to present at the meeting." Bulma sighed.

"Oh yes! That's rite! Here you go m'dear! Have fun and give the Capsule Corporation a good name!" He said while handing them to her.

"Thank you otousan. I'll be back later. Ja na!" She ran to her capsule car and jumped in. And then drove at breakneck speed to the meeting hall downtown. 

********

Vegeta was done stuffing his face and eager to return to his training… Except Bulma's mother was keeping him in the kitchen.

"So Vegeta, how did you like my pancakes?" She asked him while collecting the dishes. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked toward the living room. Bulma's mother called after him.

"Vegeta, wait! I think my husband is upgrading the gravity machine rite now." She said as she put the plate under the steaming water.

This grabbed Vegeta's attention.

"Honto?" He asked with interest.

Bulma's mother nodded. "Uh hu."

"Good." He stated. _It's about time that piece of junk got an upgrade. I thought my ki would grow out of it soon. _He thought with a smirk. Then he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. It amused him that such a simple device brought entertainment to humans. Meaningless images and items that no one had a use for flashed across the screen. Yawning, Vegeta relaxed into the soft coushins of the couch. 

He hardly ever got time to relax. His constant training that kept him busy usually 24/7 left him so exhausted that all he could think of as he dragged himself out of the gravity machine was food and sleep. 

The main male character of the show was kissing the main female character. Vegeta curled his lips into a sneer. Human affection. Such a sick display of weakness shown on television. You would think humans would be ashamed of such a weakness, but no, hardly any show on this stupid machine didn't have the sickness inserted somewhere in it. 

He flipped the channel. Wrestling. How fake. Flip. Some kind of e.r. show. Flip. Music Video. Not bad… Flip. Commercials. Flip. More commercials. Vegeta sighed and turned the t.v off.

He got off the couch and walked up the stairs to his quarters. 

Once in his room he flopped onto the bed and folded his arms over his chest.

_I suppose that there is time for a short rest… _He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Slowly, he lost his grips of reality and drifted…

********

_Worthless… _The dream hit almost immediately. _Worthless… That's all that you are…You know it to, don't you? Of course you do, how could you not? _ Not this dream, he had not had this dream in a long time… It couldn't be happening… Not again!

_Worthless… Worthless and weak… Not fit to be ruler of Vegeta sei…_ His father, towering over him. His cold eyes piercing through the young prince. 

_I should have had you killed when you where born! You are a weakling… Your power level hardly even matches that of a third class soldier! And you're are supposed to be an elite warrior? What a joke!_

Vegeta groaned in his sleep. While usually a sound sleeper, he tossed and turned as the dream continued…

_I think I should have you killed brat… _King Vegeta sneered at his young son. He lifted a hand high, and brought it quickly across the prince's face, drawing blood.

Vegeta moaned and turned again. 

"I'm sorry…" He muttered. "I'll train harder… You'll see… I'll be strong like you…Otousan." 

Vegeta shot up from his position on the bed. His eyes went wide.

"A dream? It was a dream?" He looked around the room.

"It was a dream…" He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his temple.

_I can't believe I dreamt that… Wanting to be like my father. Hmph! What kind of fool was I? Besides, _he thought with a smirk, _I'm stronger now than he ever was._

Vegeta stood and stretched. Then he walked down stairs and out the door toward the gravity chamber, deciding it was time to check on the process of the gravity machine.

_********_

"Listen, officer, I'm in a big hurry and I don't have time to waste. So if you could just give me my ticket, and get going, we'll all have a happier, easier day. Alright?"

Bulma had been pulled to the side of the road by a policeman and was trying to get the young man to hurry up and give her the ticket. The young officer, however, had other ideas.

"Going pertty fast there ma'am." He said in a southern accent.

Bulma glanced at her watch. Kuso! Two minutes late!

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again… Ticket please?" She asked looking at the young man. 

The young officer was taken "smitten" by Bulma's beauty, and had no intention of letting her go that easily. 

" 'Ya know… I always thought that all pertty young gals upheld the law. But you sure didn't back there ma'am. I think I should stick with you for the rest of the day t' make sure y' don't break any more laws… Whaddya say gorgeous?" He asked with a wink and a smile.

Bulma looked at the young man for a minute. Then she reached out and grabbed the ticket from his hand.

"Sorry, I have an important meeting that started," She glanced at her watch again, "Five minutes ago! I really have to be going!" She rolled up her window in the surprised officer's face. Then she sped away… As fast as the speed limit permitted her to…

The young officer looked after her car for a moment. Then he hopped on his motorcycle and shrugged. 

"Worked in Texas..." Was all he said before answering the buzzing radio for his next assignment.

Bulma was driving like a madwoman towards the Capsule Corp.'s headquarters in the city. She was ten minutes late and there was still at least another ten minutes more to drive.

_Damn that policeman!! _Bulma screamed in her mind. She thought of any short cut that was possible. She suddenly swerved right, onto a back road, away from the traffic. Then she punched a few buttons and the car lifted gracefully off the ground.

_Good thing I insist that all my capsule cars double as air cars. _ She thought with a smile. She then flew at top speed to the building.

Two minutes later, she landed in front of Capsule Corporation City Headquarters. 

She jumped out of the car and ran up to the entrance. Champaign, her secretary rushed up to her and handed her a folder and pen.

"What took you so long? The men have been waiting for almost thirty minutes!" Champaign said. Bulma sighed and replied,

"Well, I woke up late and then, on the way here, I ran into a police officer. Not to mention traffic. I finally just flew."

Champaign nodded sympathetically. 

"Yeah, bad morning. Oh, well, it happens to the best of us. Don't worry to bad. I guess you can call it being fashionably late. Well, I'm keeping you in even longer. Go in there and do your stuff!"

Bulma grinned and said, "Thanks Champaign, I'll do just that!" And she entered the conference room.

Vegeta headed toward the gravity chamber.

_I hope that man has done a decent job on that machine. _He thought to himself. He walked nearer to the chamber and his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of metal on metal. 

"I could have sworn I set that wrench rite here……" The voice of Dr. Briefs drifted out under the door.

"Damn…. It was rite here!"

Vegeta groaned. He cautiously opened the door. 

Dr. Briefs was fiddling with something next to a fuse. He looked up at Vegeta. 

"Oh, my. H-hello Vegeta… Just finishing up a few things here. On the gravity machine… Hehe…." 

Vegeta made Dr. Briefs very nervous. He hadn't quite gotten over the time when Vegeta had tried to destroy earth. Vegeta knew he scared the old man, and didn't hesitate to use whenever he wanted.

"When will you be done?" Vegeta asked in a bored tone.

Dr. Briefs nervously checked the console he was working on.

"Oh, I'd say about two more hours…" He said.

Vegeta nodded curtly. 

"I'll give you one hour." He said as he turned and left the room, leaving a flustered and scared Dr. Briefs behind.

_One hour? Is he crazy?! Finish this in one hour? That's impossible!_

But he got to work anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma was about to fall asleep on her feet. It had been a long  day. First, she had woken up late. Then she had been pulled over. Finally, she had gotten to work. The meeting had been so boring she was surprised she had been able to stay awake for that long. 

At last, she was on her way out the door. She stopped to say a few words to Champaign, her secretary.

"I'm out. Would you please call the manager of Compatible Corp.?"

Compatible Corp. was the name of the company she had had a meeting with earlier that day. They were a newly formed company made purposely to go with the Capsule Corp. 

"Sure Ms. Briefs. Could you sign these forms before you leave? That way you won't have to come down tomorrow just to sing them!"

Bulma smiled.

"Sure. Have a good evening Champaign. I'll see you Wednesday."

Bulma walked out of the Capsule Corp. City Headquarters and towards the parking lot. She sighed as she pulled out her capsule car.

_I'm just gonna wing it home_

She thought. It had been such a long day. She was already tired and it was only five! She threw down the capsule. After the smoke cleared, a sporty, posh, blue capsule car appeared.

Bulma hopped in. She pressed a few buttons and flicked a few switches and BAM!! Wings appeared on the side of the car (not birdie wings people, like airplane wings).

Bulma smiled and pressed a few more buttons. The craft lifted gracefully of the ground and started toward the Capsule Corp. Compound.

~***********~ 

Vegeta watched as Mrs. Briefs prepared dinner. He had had a good training session earlier that day. After Mr. Briefs had finished (hastily) upgrading the gravity machine, Vegeta had tested it out. It reached whole new gravitational g's. Vegeta was pleased. He enjoyed a good challenge. After the vigorous work out he had showered and retreated to the kitchen.

He watched as the blonde woman poured rice into a pot of boiling water. It made a slight hissing sound. She then added other things such as shrimp, chicken, and pork to the concoction. After stirring a few times, she started to add vegetables.

"How was your day Vegeta dear?"

She asked in her sickeningly cheerful voice.

Vegeta grunted. She couldn't expect him to actually answer her could she?

Mrs. Briefs continued.

"My day was fun! I went to the spa; you know the one down on Fuji Street?-"

He had no clue. He had hardly been outside the compound. Not that he wanted to. There was simply nothing of interest to him in the surrounding city. He had had occasional glances of it while flying over it when he and Nappa had come to earth a few years before. Nappa had even destroyed a section. Nothing of interest, really.

"- And had a manicure. They put this mud on my face-- it's supposed to be good for your skin-- and had my hair done Ryoko's. That's on Beech if I recall. Then I went to this scrumptious restaurant were they serve--"

Vegeta never found out what they served there. At that moment his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a vehicle coming toward the compound.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Briefs heard the sound to.

"Oh! That must be Bulma Chan!!"

Bulma. That the name of the blue haired woman who was excellent with machinery and verbal sparing. She was an attractive specimen. He remembered her from Namek. She had been up against the wall, cowering. Not that he could blame her; she knew he was there to take the dragon ball and could kill her without hesitation if they resisted. Still, she had spoken out. If he remembered correctly, she had told the bald little man not to give Vegeta the dragon ball. Vegeta couldn't help but to be mildly impressed with that. 

"Vegeta, be a dear and go and tell Bulma that dinner will be ready soon?"

Vegeta grumbled. But he got up. Perhaps he could instigate a fight with the blue haired woman. That would be nice. He hadn't had a good fight all day.

He walked toward the garage. He opened the door and his eyes widened slightly.

There on the floor, Bulma was fiddling with something. But the way she was positioned… She was bent over something. Her low cut top was revealing. And her flat stomach was clearly visible. Her skirt seemed to be riding up her thighs, showing off her long legs. Her blue hair seemed to be windblown and disheveled. Her blue eyes sparkled with exhaustion. 

She looked to be working on something for the capsule vehicle. She held a wrench in one hand.

"Stupid radiator!" She was mumbling. She looked up, noticing Vegeta.

"What is it?" She asked, annoyed.

Vegeta humphed.

"Woman. Dinner is ready." He said. He then turned and walked out of the garage, murmuring something about "stupid blue haired women". 

Bulma got up. She put away the tools and set the radiator aside for later. She then walked into the kitchen. Bulma's mother looked up from the pot of rice.

"Bulma Chan!" She cooed.

"Did you have a good day dear?" She asked her daughter.

"Hie. Did you kassan?" 

"Oh, yes. I went to a spa on Fuji Street-" She continued to tell Bulma what she had recently related to Vegeta.

"Oh, dear. Did you see Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs asked Bulma.

"Yes, he came to tell me dinner was ready." She replied.

"Well, where is he now?? Bulma, would you find him please? Oh! And get your okassan to dear!"

"Sure." Bulma walked out of the kitchen and toward her father's lab. 

"Okassan! Dinner!" She called.

"Hmmm? What? Sinner? Now really, I know I'm not a saint Bulma but I do try to do the best-" Dr. Briefs started.

"No okassan! DINNER!!!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh, of course. Be there in a minute." He replied. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked off. 

Vegeta was probably in the gravity machine she told herself. She made her way there. 

As she came upon the gravity machine, she stopped to look through the window, to make sure that Vegeta was in there.

He was. And looking good. He was just completing a series of exercises when she had come up. His shirt was off, and his chest was covered in sweat. Those tight pants didn't help any. Bulma tried hard to keep her mouth closed. She shook her head and walked to the door.

"Veteta! Get out here! It's dinner time!" She yelled through the door.

Vegeta opened it a few seconds later. He had put his shirt back on, thank kami. Bulma didn't want Vegeta to see her drooling. 

"Stupid woman. I knew dinner was ready." Vegeta growled.

"Then why did you go back to training?" She asked.

"I didn't want to eat with you people." He answered. With that, he slammed the door. 

Bulma sneered.

"Stupid Vegetable head!"

"I heard that!" Came a voice through the door.

"Good!" She yelled. She turned toe and marched back to the house. Vegeta floated to the window and watched her go.

Sorry it's so short, but I haven't had much time to write lately! Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! This chapter actually gets a little violent… I was in a bad mood when I wrote it, which is probably why. But anyway! Someone said that my story Just Another Sayjiin Love Story should have a lemony sequel. Well, I don't think I'd be to good at it. So if anyone wants the job, e-mail me and we'll talk about it. This chapter is pretty short, sorry!

**********

Bulma walked grudgingly back to the house.

_Who does he think he is?? Mom went through all that trouble to make him dinner and now he won't even come out! What a prick! _

She thought. She sighed as she went through the door into the kitchen.

"Bulma Chan!!" Her mother cooed, as if she hadn't seen Bulma all day.

"Did you tell Veggie that dinner was ready??" She asked.

_Veggie? That's new… _Bulma curled her lips in distaste.

"Yes, actually." She replied.

"Well? Why isn't he with you?" Her mother asked curiously. 

Bulma sighed. "He said he didn't want to eat with us."

Bulma's mother tilted her head in that airhead way she had.

"Really? Oh, he's so picky!!" She added a girlish giggle.

"Yeah… Picky…" Bulma said.

"Well we can't let him starve!" Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully.

"We can't?" Bulma asked.

"No silly!"

"Why?"

"Because that would be rude of us!" Bulma's mother giggled again.

"Oh, well… We wouldn't want to be rude to Vegeta!" Bulma said, voice dripping in sarcasm. Bulma's mother didn't notice.

"Of course not! Why don't you take him a tray?" She asked her daughter.

Bulma's head snapped up.

"What?" She asked.

"I said-" her mother started, but Bulma cut her off.

"I heard you, never mind." She sighed. She seemed to be sighing a lot lately. 

"I'll bring him a tray." She wasn't sure why she was giving in so easily, maybe she just didn't want to get into a fight with her mother, who was so…so… _blonde _that she just laughed it away and Bulma ended up doing whatever it was her mother wanted her to do anyway.

She fixed a tray up and walked back out to the gravity room.

*********

Vegeta was doing push-ups in the darkness of the gravity chamber. He felt calm and in control. Vegeta loved the feeling of being in control. He raised his power level up a notch and started to double time.

_Watch out Kakarotto!! I'm catching up to you!! Soon I will be a super sayjiin! Then I won't need this shitty planet anymore!! _

He thought to himself. 

He jumped to his feet and powered up to his highest level. He could feel the edge of his power. He could fill the bridge linking his highest power. He just needed to cross that bridge to reach super sayjiin. He could feel it. He mentally inched his way toward it. His power surrounded him. Blue edged with a hint of gold.

_Almost there! _He screamed in his mind.

All of a sudden he felt the gravity drop. He had to let go of the energy he had gathered or else he could explode. He gathered it in his hand and let it fly through the air, blowing the roof, and most of the rest of the building, into bits. He could see his ki blast continuing its flight through the atmosphere into space. This all took place in the space of about, oh, two seconds?

Vegeta turned around angrily and snarled, "Who the fuck turned of the gravity?!"

He saw Bulma standing in the doorway looking pissed herself.

"I did! Why the fuck did you blow the gravity machine to bits?!" She snarled back.

"Because," Vegeta started, "if I didn't, I might have blown up from the pressure of my ki. I had it up to its highest level, and I was almost to super sayjiin. Then _you _came and turned the gravity off!!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Bulma, not to be out done, came in with her own string of words.

"Well, if you had come to dinner then I wouldn't have had to make you a tray, and I wouldn't have come out here and turned off the gravity to give it to you!" She screamed.

Suddenly, Vegeta had her against the wall (what was left of it anyway…).

"Don't talk back to me woman." He said, his voice dangerously low, "I won't take it from you."

Bulma trembled, but her eyes blazed in anger.

"Don't tell me what to do baka yaro! In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who makes your toys, so don't _you _talk back to me!" She replied.

She knew what a risk that was, but she was so mad she didn't care. All she knew was that it had taken her months to build the gravity machine and Vegeta blew it to bit's without thinking about the work it had cost her.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he raised his fist in the air.

"It's not wise to threaten a sayjiin." He said. 

Bulma didn't move. She had her eyes on his fist, but she slowly brought them on a level with his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." she whispered.

Vegeta smirked. "You should be." He threw from the wall. She landed hard on the floor, feeling her shoulder and knee crack. She had no doubt that they were broken, but she knew Vegeta hadn't thrown her as hard as he could.

Not wanting Vegeta to see that she felt any pain, she slowly got back to her feet. It was excruciating to her knee, but she didn't stand down.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said one last time before she turned and walked without limping to the door.

Suddenly she felt heat, and knew that Vegeta was behind her. 

"Stay away from me little girl." He whispered, letting his gloved hands brush the back of her neck. Not even a flinch, he was impressed.

"Don't touch me!" She growled. Her fists clenching.

Vegeta smirked. "Stay away from me." He repeated, "I'm dangerous." He noticed the blood on her shoulder. He had the sudden urge to lick it off, but instead, he gently reached out and touched it, feeling Bulma tremble slightly. He sent a jolt of ki through the area, numbing it.

"Get that looked at." He advised, before jumping into the air and flying off to his room, leaving a tray of food and a hurt and confused Bulma standing on the site of a wrecked gravity room.

*********

Vegeta flew into his room. He was almost as confused at Bulma was. He hadn't meant to throw her, but she had angered him too much. Maybe he had been a little harsh though… He felt something that he had never felt before. He felt what he believed to be the emotion, 'remorse' as the humans called. He had never felt bad about anything he had done before, this was strange.

__

It's that woman! She does strange things to my mind… He told himself. She was gorgeous and intelligent. But he had a feeling that she did more than arouse him sexually, she also made him think. Made him think what to say around her, what insult would hit hardest, what comment would turn her face the reddest, that kind of thing. She was quick with her tongue as well. She always had a comeback, and she hardly ever showed fear. Even when he had threatened her, she looked him in the eye. She told him she wasn't afraid of him. He knew that wasn't true. He could smell fear, and Bulma's scent when she was afraid was sweet. Very sweet. Inviting…

__

Don't think about that!! He screamed in his mind. But really, she was a delicate creature, and he hoped he hadn't damaged her permanently. Just then his stomach gave a growl and he decided to go down to the kitchen. He hadn't had his dinner, he left his tray back at the gravity room. He slowly walked out his door, down the hall, past Bulma's room, and down the stairs.

__

*********

Bulma walked down to the medical station. Her knee was throbbing and she probably shouldn't be walking on it but her shoulder was numb. She was dazed with the pain from her knee but she had decided that they weren't broken after all. 

As she stepped into the station she heard the robots click on. She sat down and let them check her over.

After a few minutes, they had confirmed that her shoulder and knee were not broken, and had rapped them in bandages. Nin, an artificial intelligent nurse robot, warned her to stay off her feet for a while. Bulma agreed and with that, limped to the kitchen to get her own dinner.

*********


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma limped through the hallway towards the elevator. She was making her way to kitchen; she was hungry, hurt, confused, and angry. After her recent ordeal with Vegeta, she was full of mixed emotions. She was angry because of how he had insulted her. She was hurt from when he threw her onto the ground, and she confused, because afterward he had numbed the area and suggested she get help for it. And she was hungry because she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

_It's been a really crappy day, first I wake up late, get pulled over on the way to work, and then, when I finally do get to work, I end up being almost half an hour late! After I come home, I get into a yelling contest with Vegeta, then I'm all nice about bringing him dinner, and he beats me up for turning of the gravity! And then, he has the nerve to tell me to get it looked at! That pompous ass! He'd better watch it once I've healed! I'm going to have a looooong time to brood over this… Then I'll come up with something truly evil to do to him!!_

She thought to herself. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the ground floor kitchen. Her stomach growled. She hoped that her mother had left her something in the fridge.

****************

Vegeta strode into the kitchen, looking for food. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. Which was, well, food. He stomped around a bit, making enough noise to let anyone around know where he was and that he wanted to be left alone. He opened the fridge and grabbed a coke (I have no clue what he drinks, should I have said juicy juice? Or maybe tang? You always see the monkeys drinking tang!) , opened it and sat it down on the table. Then he looked for something edible. In the cabinet there were cookies, which were delicious, but he was looking for something more substantial. 

He turned back to the fridge, which looked the most promising. Opening it, he looked for something that might fill him up. He saw a big bowl of leftovers covered in ceran wrap. He took it out and uncovered it. 

Fried rice with chicken. One of his favorites. He put the bowl into the microwave and typed some numbers on the console. He really wasn't sure how to work the thing, but he'd seen The blonde woman and the blue haired woman do it plenty of times, so how hard could it be?

He sat down to wait.

*************

Bulma limped out of the elevator and down the hallway toward the kitchen. She stopped when she caught a faint odor… It grew stronger after a minute, until she could tell what it was. She saw smoke coming down the hall. Something was burning!

Bulma panicked and limped down the hall as fast as she could to the kitchen. When she pushed open the door, she saw a strange sight.

Vegeta was standing, with his back to her, facing the microwave. And, from the microwave, came the hideous odor and smoke. 

Bulma leaped toward the microwave. She grabbed some potholders and pulled the microwaves door open. She yanked a melted thing out and threw it into the sink. She turned the water on, and as it hit the melted mass, steam rose into the air.

Bulma took off the potholders and covered her mouth and nose, so as not to breathe in the foul smell. She turned to glare at Vegeta, who had a puzzled expression.

"What the hell were you trying to do, baka onore? Burn the house down?"

Vegeta seemed to snap out of his daze, and returned the glare.

"Of course not onna! I was trying to make a decent meal for myself!"

Bulma didn't take her eyes off Vegeta.

"How? By melting plastic in the microwave?! You destroyed it you stupid vegetable! Do you know how long this is going to take to fix?! Do you know how long it's going to take for this smell to wear out?!"

Vegetas scowl deepened. 

"Did you even have any clue how to work the microwave?!" Bulma continued to trample on the Sayjiins pride.

Vegeta did not like to be called a fool by anyone. His ki flared.

"Shut up onna! I didn't want to burn the house down, but I think I should have, if it saved me from having to listen to your senseless insults!" He yelled.

Bulma wasn't fazed. She said, calmly and deliberately,

"I have had enough of your yelling onore. I realize you did not know what you were doing. I have had a bad day, and you nearly breaking my shoulder and knee, and then nearly burning down the house, didn't help me any. I also realize you are upset because you have not reached super sayjiin yet. I know how much it means to you, and I'm sorry for inturupting your training today. I think it would be a good idea for both of us to sit down, eat something, and not worry about anything else until tomorrow."

This shocked Vegeta into silence.

"Sit down." Suggested Bulma.

Vegeta sat.

Bulma moved around the kitchen, preparing a meal for herself and Vegeta to share. Vegeta marveled at the grace in which she moved, she seemed serene. For the moment, anyway. 

Bulma did not speak while she cooked. She did nothing but go through the motions of making fried rice and setting the table. When the meal was served, she finally sat down across from Vegeta.

They ate in silence, Vegeta never took his eyes off of Bulma. She was truly beautiful, in a tail-less, ki-less, human type way. She unfolded her napkin and started eating. She was a slow eater, even for human standards. She took her time. She didn't look at him at all while they ate, and she didn't speak. 

Vegeta inhaled his food and then sat, studying Bulma. Her shoulder and knee were bandaged. And she had dark rings under her eyes, as if she hadn't had enough sleep lately. This wouldn't surprise him. She lived for her lab and her inventions the way he lived for training and for fights. She was a remarkably intelligent woman. A fine specimen in nearly all ways. She would be even better if she would shut up. 

Had he conquered earth like he had planned, he wouldn't have minded taking this blue haired chikyuu native as his mistress. At least he would get some entertainment from her. She was a fragile thing though. And intriguing. He wondered what it would take to reach her limits. They had verbal sparring fights often enough. But somehow, he was thinking of something more… 

Vegeta shook his head. He didn't want to think about her like this. She was a silly human girl, and he didn't need her except for the gravity machine.

Bulma finished, stood, and collected the dishes. As she washed them, she stole a glance at Vegeta. He was looking at her, and seemed to be deep in thought. She blushed. She didn't know why. She quickly finished the dishes and left. She didn't want anymore encounters with Vegeta that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold, that was the first thing Bulma noticed on awaking in the morning. Her feet felt like ice, she was covered in goosbumps. She opened her eyes slowly. A dim light illuminated her room.

Sitting up in bed, she rubbed her shoulders and upper-arms, trying to warm them up. She looked to her window, where the light was coming from. She saw a delicate white frost covering the panes. 

Standing and stretching, she walked over to the window and opened it, walking onto the balcony. 

What she saw was a world of white, snow blanketed everything as far as she could tell. She breathed out slowly, watching her breath create a misty cloud.

Suddenly she shivered, and realized that she was hardly wearing anything. 

She was in her black silk, mid-thigh-length, nighty. She quickly turned and walked back into her room, closing the windowed doors behind her. 

Once back in her room, she made a b-line for the thermostat. She hurriedly turned it to eighty degrees. Then, she threw on her floor-length, fuzzy black robe and matching slippers and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

*** ******

When Vegeta woke up that morning, he'd been a little uncomfortable. He'd never seen snow in his life, and had no clue what it was that covered the world outside. Of course he wasn't frightened, but it did kind of freak him out.

He wondered what the white fluffy stuff was while he showered, while he dressed, and while he walked down to the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * *

Bulma calmly walked into the kitchen, she was trying not to think about Vegeta, and what had happened last night. She didn't feel very comfortable, her knee still hurt.

She was beginning to start breakfast when she heard Vegeta coming down the stairs. She sighed mentally, she was sure that he would start his morning of with the daily insult. That seemed to be his usual morning routine, to walk into the kitchen in the mornings and say something rude, then laugh when she retorted. She wasn't in the mood to have to deal with that this morning. But what could she do?

She counted down under her breath, "three…two… one…. Here we go."

"Hey onna! Where is my breakfast? Are you slacking this morning?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and retorted, "Why, no your highness, I was just preparing it for you! If you would be so kind as to wait for two more minutes, I will give it to you." She said, full of false cheerfulness. 

"Well, be quick about baka no onna, and I don't have time for insolence this morning, I must hurry to train."

All was silent for the next two minutes while Bulma prepared Vegetas breakfast. As she was serving it, she noticed he was looking out the window at the snow-blanketed world.

She smiled slightly, "Pretty, isn't it?" 

Vegetas usual frown deepened, "What is it?"

Bulma looked at him in surprise, then laughed.

Vegeta scowled at her.

"Perhaps you would like to share what you find so amusing?"

Bulma gasped for breath, "I-I'm sorry!!", she said, "I forgot, you don't know what snow is! Planet Vegeta was a desert planet hai? It never got cold enough for snow!"

Vegeta tapped his foot in annoyance. "You have told me nothing yet onna, except what I already know about my planet. So what is this 'snow', as you call it?"

Bulma smiled, "Snow is basically frozen rain, when temperatures reach 32 Degrees Fahrenheit, then rain turns into snow." She explained.

"Oh…. So, this snow is just…. Just water? Nothing dangerous?" Vegeta questioned. 

"Yup."

This seemed to satisfy Vegeta, so he took his attention away from Bulma and turned it to his food.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegeta trained vigorously in the gravity room. He did 10000 push ups of 1o different sorts, and he did 30000 sit-ups. He was at the point once more where he could feel the edge of his power, could see the line of his ki, if could cross that line… If he could…

He powered up, his ki encircled him, blue, edged with the tiniest hint of gold.. He could do this, he slowly reached toward the line. He could see it mentally, he could almost reach it… almost…

Suddenly, the lights went out. The gravity dropped, and Vegeta dropped his mental concentration. He screamed and fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

What had happened? What had caused the gravity to shut down, and the lights?

He lay on the floor trying to regain his thoughts and his breath.

Suddenly the door opened, and Bulma, dressed in pleather pants and a fuzzy white top, stepped in, holding a flashlight. 

She ran to Vegetas side and knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Vegeta looked up in to lovely azure eyes and suddenly, he had a flashback.

_One day, my son, you will be powerful beyond all others. You are the legendary super sayjiin. It was predicted at your birth and soon, I know, it will come to pass. You will be the strongest._

Must have hit my head He thought, he shouldn't be thinking about his father and his stupid predictions when he was lying on the floor, looking into the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen…

"Hello?? Vegeta?" He felt a slim hand slap his face.

"Ow! Onna!" He yelled, sitting up.

"What in the hell did you do that for?!" He growled, bringing a hand to his red cheek.

"Sorry", said Bulma, looking surprised, "I didn't think it would hurt you."

"Yeah, well, my ki was down." He said. Bulma looked confused.

"When the gravity machine went down, I had my ki at a high level. So when the gravity machine broke, it stopped my concentration and the ki I had surrounding me went back into myself, and my body shut down." He explained. "It happens."

Bulma nodded her head slowly. "The gravity machine didn't break," She said, "the power went out. A power line must have froze or something."

Vegeta looked around groggily. "When will it go back up? I need to train."

Bulma sighed, "I'm afraid I don't know. It could be minutes, hours, anything."

"Why don't you try to fix it?" He asked her.

"I don't have access to public power lines." She smiled. Then she stood up and stretched. Vegeta noticed the flashlight.

"What'd you bring that out for?" He asked.

"I thought I might need it, just in case." She answered.

"Why? It's not dark out." He said, gesturing to the windows. 

Bulma grinned sheepishly.

"I know, but I just wasn't thinking. I'm afraid of the dark, and I just grabbed it out of habit. I always grab one when the power goes out."

Vegeta smirked. "Afraid of the dark eh? Well I would be to… If I were a powerless, weak human that couldn't defend myself." 

Bulma turned red, and glared daggers at the sayjiin, while Vegeta laughed mockingly at her.

"Well," She said, "I'm going inside to get some cocoa, if you want to come you can, but don't expect me to make any for you after that comment, oh mighty prince of sayjiiins, who kills because he likes the color of blood." She retorted. Then she turned and walked out the door.

Vegeta watched her go.

Nice butt… He thought. aaagghhh!!! Where'd that come from? He asked himself. He sighed, and got up to follow her.


End file.
